


Reflections, Perceptions, Reality

by mellod89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do I believe: me or them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections, Perceptions, Reality

I look into my Mother’s eyes and I see reflected

A young child, a gifted child. Someone who

Deserves the best that life can give.

I look into my Father’s eyes and I see reflected

A wealthy child, a paycheck, a dollar sign.

The ticket to comfy retirement living.

I look into my Brother’s eyes and I see reflected

A tainted child; an angry child filled with beauty,

Lust, and sorrow.

I look into my Sister’s eyes and I see reflected

A young woman with hopes for a better future

And freedom to escape the troubles of living.

I look into my Friend’s eyes and I see reflected

A needy child wanting peace and comfort;

A strong child weighed down with others burdens;

A hungry child starved for security and an ending.

I look into My eyes and I see reflected

Nothing. I am empty. I am a shell of my former self;

A chameleon willing to blend in and be

What others want me to be.

I then look into God’s eyes and I see reflected

A broken child, a whole child? Someone to be

Loved and cherished. A pure child, a happy child.

One who has found their place in the world.

Through the eyes of many I have watched

Me; not as I should or could be,

But as they saw me: a loving child, an angry child,

A caring child, and an empty child.

I have seen everlasting hope and sorrow filled tears.

I have seen my past, my present, and

My future in their eyes, but it is

My eyes that dictate where my reality lies.


End file.
